Sakura and the mysterious card
by SailorCardKnight
Summary: One night, Sakura had a horrible dream, and when the next day comes, Sakura’s dream starts coming true! Sakura even senses something, could this be the doings of a Clow Card?


AUTHORS NOTE: _This is my first Cardcaptor Sakura story! So review and let me know what you think of it._

--)-(--

Late one night in Tomedoea, the stars twinkled in the sky as the silvery moonlight shined across the city. The city was quiet on this night, too quiet, not even the sound of a chirping cricket was heard. There was a sudden cool, gentle breeze that came though Sakura's open window. Sakura herself was fast asleep on her bed. Kero was asleep too in Sakura's desk drawer. He was happily dreaming of cake, ice cream, candy, and other sweet foods.

Another breeze had came into the room from the open window. This time there was an icy chill to it, as it carried a song with it that sounded like a whisper. "._...Cardcaptors, a mystic adventure..." _it said, _"...Cardcaptors, a quest for all time..."_

Sakura felt a strange feeling around her, it was like overwhelming force that wanted to change everything. It almost seamed like she was walking in circles in the darkness. All around her everything looked the same, like nothing had happened at all. She knew that this couldn't have been true. A familiar voice that sounded like someone she knew was suddenly heard, "Sakura!" Sakura somehow knew who it was, as she turned around and said, "Hey Li!" Sakura was horrified as she realized that wasn't her own voice!

She quickly sat up in bed, horrified at what just happened. But she then quickly realized that it was just a dream. 'It was a dream,' Sakura thought as she reminded her self, 'it was only a dream.'

--)-(--

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Kero where all sitting on a bench at the park the next day. They all sat on a park bench discussing about Tomoyo going to the choir tournament. "So when are the nationals Tomoyo?" Sakura asked her friend. "They are next week." Tomoyo replied before she took a drink of her milk shake. "You'll be great!" Kero said to Tomoyo "You're going to show everyone what you're made of!" "Thanks for your support Kero." Tomoyo said as she smiled.

The dream had returned in Sakura's mind again, she decided to tell everyone. "I had a strange dream last night..." Sakura said. Tomoyo and Kero listened, they knew that when ever Sakura had a dream about something, it might have been a prediction of the future. Sakura took a deep breath as she began, "Iwas strange. It was almost like the world had changed, yet it still looked the same." "What do you mean?" Kero asked. "I don't know." Sakura said, " I just don't know."

The song had returned, it was as soft as a whisper, _"...Cardcaptors, a mystic adventure..."_ Sakura heard this, "Did you hear that?" Tomoyo had a confused look on her face, "Heard what?" Sakura could still hear the song, "Can't you hear it? It's someone singing something about 'Cardcaptors'." "I can't hear anything." Kero said. "The singing," Sakura said, "it's getting louder." Tomoyo and Kero listened carefully, they still couldn't hear anything. Sakura was horrified when she suddenly felt the thing that was in her dream: the same magical force that wanted to change everything. The song started to play even louder as it started to ring in her ears _"...expect the unexpected now!..."_ When the song had finally ended, Sakura collapsed. "Sakura!" Tomoyo and Kero said as they saw Sakura now laying on the ground. "Are you all right!" Tomoyo said as she got to her knees to help Sakura. Sakura opened her eyes, and slowly sat up like she had just woken up from a deep sleep. "Sakura, are you okay? What happened?" Tomoyo asked her friend. "Dont worry Madison. I'm fine, really." Sakura said, as her voice was somehow very different. It sounded much older, and had very little emotion or feeling when she spoke, almost like she was reading straight from a script. Tomoyo had a confused look on her face, "Madison? Who is that? And what's wrong with your voice?" Sakura was now confused too, "That's you. Did you hit your head then lost your memory, or something? " Kero suddenly felt a strange new magical aura that was around Sakura, "Some kind of strange magical force has taken over Sakura!" Sakura started to laugh, "Kero you sound funny! Because you sound like a talking hamster!"

Tomoyo could now heard the song, "Kero! I think I hear the song that Sakura was talking..." Tomoyo fainted. Sakura stopped laughing as she saw Tomoyo, "Madison!" Tomoyo opened her eyes then sat up, she spoke in a different voice, it sounded like a valley girl. "That was some weird dream. I was like, being called Tomoyo and I had a different voice too." "Good thing it was only a dream then." Sakura told 'Madison'. Kero knew that something strange was going on, he had to get help, and fast!

Touya was working at a cafe with Yukito, everyone around them had suddenly collapsed. "What happened?" Touya said as he looked around, and saw everyone on the ground. Wings appeared around Yukito, transforming him into Yue. "Sakura and the rest of the world is in danger!" Yue told Touya. "What? What do you mean?" Touya asked. "A strange, powerful magical force has possessed Sakura, and is using her magic power to change the world." Yue then saw Touya faint, "Touya! Did it get you too!" Touya opened his eyes at sat up, he sounded different when he spoke, "Touya? Who's Touya?" "You're Touya." Yue told him. "Me,Touya? Are you sure the guy you're looking for is me? Because my name is Tori."

Shaoran and Mei-ling where walking along the street, Mei-ling suddenly stopped. "What's wrong?" Shaoran asked her. "Can't you hear it? Someone is singing about 'Cardcaptors'." Mei-ling suddenly fainted, Shaoran caught her before she hit the ground. "Mei-ling! Speak to me! Are you all right?" Mei-ling opened her eyes then looked up at Shaoran. "Oh Li," Mei-ling smiled as she spoke in a different voice, "I never thought you cared about me!" Shaoran had a confused look, "Huh?" "I always thought you cared about Avalon girl more than me." Shaoran was confused even more, "Who are you, and what have you done to Mei-ling?" Mei-ling was confused, "Uh, Li, what are you talking about? I'm Meilin, not this 'Mei-ling' girl. Who is she anyway? And why does her name sound a lot like mine?" Shaoran felt a presence of something, as if where a... He looked up, and saw a large, white glowing ghostly looking bear looking back at him. Shaoran watched the bear turn it's head and walk away. Shaoran dropped the girl, who was no longer Mei-ling, and chased after the bear. "HEY!" Mei-ling called out to Shaoran, "Li! Where are you going!"

Shaoran ignored Mei-ling and kept running. He kept running until he realized that the bear had somehow vanished. 'Huh? Where did that bear go?' Shaoran thought as he looked around, searching for any sign of the bear. "Shaoran!" a familiar voice said, Shaoran looked to see who it was, it was Yue and Kero. Kero had already transformed into his winged lion form. "Did you happen to see that bear! I think it was a card!" Shaoran told them. "A bear?" Kero asked. "It was a white, glowing bear, didn't you see it?" "We didn't see a bear, but maybe that what must be causing the universe shift." Yue said. "A universe shift?" Shaoran asked. "That's when another magical force trys to recreate a universe. What ever this thing is, it must have possessed Sakura and is using her powers to create a new universe." "What! We have to save Sakura!" Shaoran took off running to find Sakura. "Shaoran wait!" Kero called out to him, but Shaoran was already gone.

-)-(--

Shaoran kept running until he found Sakura and Tomoyo, then he quickly ran over to where they where. Shaoran grabbed Sakura's shoulder and turned her around so he could see her. "Oh, it's you Li." Sakura said, as she still thought she was Sakura Avalon. "What are you doing here Li?" Tomoyo asked, as she still thought she was Madison. Shaoran noticed that both Sakura's and Tomoyo's voices weren't the same. "Sakura! You have been possessed by a card!" Shaoran said. "Li, what are to talking about? And why are you acting like this?" "Yeah," Tomoyo said, "have you gone crazy or something?" "I'm not crazy! Listen to me! That card is trying to recreate the universe!" "Oh please!" Tomoyo said as she rolled her eyes. Shaoran grabbed Sakura by the shoulders and shook her, "You have to believe me! I'm not making this..." before Shaoran could finish, his grip loosened from Sakura as he collapsed. "Geez, it was about time you stopped talking about that whole weird 'a-card-wants-to-change-the-universe' thing." Sakura said with an annoyed tone in her voice, rolling her eyes at the same time. It was moments later when she finally realized that Shaoran, who she thought was 'Li', had fainted. "Li! Are you all right?" Sakura asked as she looked down at him. "Maybe he feel asleep." Tomoyo said as she shrugged. Shaoran opened his eyes as he saw Sakura over him. "Get out of my face!" Shaoran said in a voice that wasn't his, as he pushed Sakura over. "You don't have to be so rude Li!" Sakura said to the Shaoran that was now known as Li. As Sakura started to get on her feet, she noticed something on the ground that must have fell out of her pocket. She picked it up, it was one of her cards, but this one was somehow different from the others. This card had a little girl holding a heart with wings. This card was called 'The Hope'. Sakura stared at the card for a moment, 'What is this? How come I don't remember catching this card.' she thought. She knew that this card was important to her, but she didn't know why. Images started to flash in Sakura's mind: the school play where she was the princess and Li, no, Shaoran was the prince, and she and Shaoran sealing this card together. 'I don't remember any of this happening.' Sakura thought. Then one by one, countless lost memories of her and Shaoran appeared one by one as they returned to her mind. 'Wait,' Sakura thought as she kept looking at the card, 'I remember everything now...' The strange feeling that took over Sakura, making her think that she was someone else, was now gone. Sakura looked up at the Shaoran, who was known as Li. Sakura spoke in her original voice, "Shaoran, what happened to me?" Sakura asked. Shaoran gave Sakura a puzzled look, "What are you talking about? Who's this Shaoran guy anyway? Why does his name sound like my last name anyway?" "But you're Shaoran." Shaoran, who still thought he was 'Li', looked Sakura as if she was crazy, "Sense when?" Questions where starting to fill Sakura's mind: How could he say that? And just why was he acting so different than normally does? Tomoyo, who still thought she was Madison, grabbed Sakura by the arm. "Come on Sakura, forget about him, lets just go already. I want to show you my new video-editing program on my computer!" she said. Sakura was horrified, she didn't expect Tomoyo say anything like that, let alone speak in a strange valley girl-like voice. Sakura pulled her arm away, "You're not Tomoyo." "Of course not, I'm Madison, remember?" Suddenly Sakura realized that this was exactly like her dream. Images of Shaoran telling Sakura, "...You have been possessed by a card!" had flashed in her mind. 'A card?' Sakura thought, 'It can't be, but what else could be causing this? Sakura sensed something, as if where...no, it couldn't be, could it? Sakura turned her head, and there, standing in a dark alley was a ghostly looking polar bear looking right back at her. The bear backed away, then suddenly turned around as it ran down the dark alley way. Sakura chased after it as she pulled out her key. Tomoyo called out to her, but Sakura ignored her, she knew that 'Madison' wasn't her real friend.

A magic circle appeared below Sakura as she quickly transformed her key into her staff. Then she pulled out one of her cards, "Jump!" she cried. There was a faint glow as wings appeared on the heels of the shoes. The wind swept past Sakura as she sprung high up into the air, then she landed on top of a building. She sprung into the air again, then landed on another building across from it. She leapt into the air again and on top of a different building as she followed the bear. She leapt into the air again, then she scanned the alley below, but the bear had somehow vanished. Sakura looked for some kind of clue for what could have happened to it, but there was no sign of it anywhere.

A gust of wind rushed past Sakura, as it carried the song that chanted 'Cardcaptors'. Sakura looked around, she noticed something, in the distance on another building nearby. She sensed the presence of a card coming from it. Sakura landed on a building, then she leapt into the air. She landed on a different building, then leapt into the air again. When Sakura finally reached the point where she had sensed the power of that was, she saw the glowing polar bear staring right back at her. She looked into it's starry, dark blue eyes and knew that this must have been the card that was controlling her like Shaoran had said. "...That card is trying to recreate the universe!" as his voice repeated in her mind.

"That card is ours!" a strange voice had suddenly said. Sakura turned around, she saw Mei-ling, Shaoran, and Tomoyo all suddenly standing there. Mei-ling was in her usual red and white costume, she seamed normal enough, but her voice was different as she pointed at Sakura and spoke again, "You heard me Avalon! That card belongs to Li, not you!" Sakura looked at Tomoyo, she was holding a video camera, as usual, filming Sakura's every move. "What a great shot!" she said in her strange new voice. Tomoyo noticed that Sakura was looking at her, Tomoyo was still holding her camera, she smiled as she spoke to Sakura. "Hey Sakura! Don't you want to wear one of the new costumes that I bought for you to catch that card? And don't worry, I just upgraded my camera so I won't miss a thing!" Sakura moved her eyes toward Shaoran, who was wearing his usual green costume and holding his sword. "Well what are you waiting for?" he said angrily in his strange new voice, "Stop wasting time and catch that card!"

Thoughts about the dream revisited her mind, she didn't want her friends to be permanently like this, especially Shaoran. Sakura knew that she had to do it: she had to seal that card, or the whole universe will be forever changed into, this. "Your not my real friends, I will save you." Sakura told the others, she turned to look at the card, " As well as everyone else on this planet, and the rest of the universe!" The glowing figure, muttered the words, in a low whisper-like voice, _"I won't let you."_ It then it charged at Sakura bearing it's teeth at her. "Jump!" Sakura cried as she just barely missed the bear's razor-sharp claws. "Windy!" Sakura said, unleashing the Windy card upon the bear. A glowing wind spirit emerged from the card, and gracefully flew towards the bear below. Windy became a chain of binding as it wrapped it self around the bear. When Windy had caught it, the bear's eyes glowed an eerie red color for a moment, causing the wind spirit turn back into a card. "What?" Sakura said in shock as she watched. Sakura landed on the ground for a moment to pick up the card. She quickly leapt into the air, once again barely missing the claws of the bear. Sakura tried again, but with a different card this time. "Watery!" a water spirit emerged from the card, it spiraled towards the ground, it created a large splash when it hit. Waves splashed upward towards the sky as it engulfed the bear, the waves spun around creating what looked like a water spout. Sakura saw the bear spinning helplessly inside the funnel. Sakura held her staff in the air, "Return to the form you..." Before she finished, the bear's eye's glowed red again, causing Watery to change back into a card. "I don't believe it!" Sakura said as she landed on the ground. Sakura noticed that the bear had suddenly reappeared on the ground as was coming towards her. Sakura quickly pulled out another card, "Shadow!" A black hooded spirit emerged from the card and started to form a black shadow-like barrier around the bear. There was silence, then moments later the bear had broken the barrier and Shadow changed back into a card. The bear started to get closer towards Sakura, she was starting to run out of ideas. She pulled out another card, "Wood!" A forest spirit emerged from the card, it changed into snakelike vines as it grabbed the bear, preventing it from getting closer towards Sakura. Sakura clutched her staff tightly, she was hoping that this would work, but a strong felling of doubt quickly spread over her when the bear changed Wood back into a card, _"No one can stop me!"_ the bear said in a faint voice as it kept charging at Sakura. The bear was just feet away from her as she pulled out another card, "Shield!" A shield that looked like a wing with a red jewel emerged from the card. It was no use, the bear broke through causing Shield to change back into a card. Sakura screamed as the bear roared then pounced on her. Sakura held her staff against the bear's neck trying to force it back. The bear snarled, and growled as it tried to bite Sakura with its fangs. Sakura screamed as loud as she could so someone could hear her, "Somebody help me!" Then she could hear the bear say in a low growl as it snapped at her again with it's fangs, _"How dare you try and defy me!" _Sakura screamed again.

Meanwhile, Shaoran, who still thought he was Li, was watching everything. A strange urge, that somehow felt familiar, swept over him. Countless memories started to flash in his mind, memories that he thought that he had never had. Memories about him, being there for her, and he even remembered that day at the airport. He somehow knew why he did this, he cared about her, because he loved her. Then a thought had struck him: his name wasn't Li at all, it was Shaoran. "I'm coming Sakura!" Shaoran said in his original voice. He leapt into the air, jumping from building to building until he got to where Sakura was. Shaoran took his sword, "Thunder god, answer my call!" A bolt of lighting shot out from the sword striking the bear. The bear was dumbfounded as it fell it over on it's side. Shaoran rushed over to Sakura to help her up. "Shaoran," Sakura said as she smiled, "is your name really Shaoran?" Shaoran smiled, "Who else could I be?" When Sakura got to her feet she noticed that the bear was struggling, trying to stand up. "You better seal it quickly!" Shaoran told Sakura, "it might attack again." Sakura nodded, then she took her staff and said, "Return to the form you where destined to be, Clow card!" The bear started to glow brightly then changed into swirling streams of light that gathered at the tip of Sakura's staff, forming a glowing card. When the bear was completely transformed back into a card, the card gently flew into Sakura's hand. The faint glow around the card started to fade, Sakura and Shaoran where able to see what the card really looked like. The card was a glittery midnight blue with a silver and gold outline. The picture on the card was a bear, and Sakura's eyes scrolled down to see what the name of the card was. "The Nelvana card?" Shaoran said before Sakura could. "I can't believe that this card wanted to change to the whole world into such a cold, dark, emotionless place!" Sakura said as she clutched the card tightly with anger.

Sakura threw it on the ground to stomp on it, then stomped on it again every time she said 'I hate it'. "I hate this card! I hate it! I hate it! I hate it! I hate it!" Sakura saw something else that was on the ground. So she picked it up and looked at it, she had a puzzled look on her face. The card was green with a gold outline, and there was a picture of a much older version of Sakura and Shaoran on the card. "The Tsubasa card?" Sakura said. Shaoran looked to see what Sakura was looking at. He started to wonder about that strange card as well, "What could this mean?" Shaoran said as he looked at Sakura. "I don't know Shaoran," Sakura said as she shook her head, "I just don't know."

**THE END**

**(or is it?)**


End file.
